Mind's Eye
by Just Chuck
Summary: Collection of What the... that the characters are thinking at the end of the Season 3 ep, including two reg O/C here that I am having too much fun with. Rated T because I suspect the crap will be flying soon! APR and Wep, don't shoot me please! Reruns...
1. Chuck vs the Beard

So I was writing some crap one day, and I thought that Shadow and AP are fun to write. So I was working on them and thinking, "Am I having too much fun here?"

Then I sent the story to my trusted de-crapper, jagged1, who confirmed what I already know, "too much of Shadow and AP characters and not enough of your own beloved crap."

But I do not want to just leave them out in the cold (even if they are not mine) so I thought, What if after each episode I write something about that they were thinking at the end of the episode? Hence what I have decided to call MIND'S EYE.

Usual disclaimers I own nothing Chuck, NBC, Subway or College Hill owns them I think. Certainly not me, and I certainly do not make money off of them.

Shadow is APR and AP is Wep's. Hope you don't mind?

Chuck vs the Beard.

Chuck slapped Morgan on the back and they headed up the stairs back to the Orange Orange_. "OMG I feel so much better now that my best bud knows the truth. I can always trust him to have my back."_ Chuck thinks.

Morgan smiles back "_How cool is this, my bestest buddy in the multiverse is a James Bond. Wait a sec, 007 always got the hot girl…" _He glances back at Sarah glaring at Shaw "_OMG Shaw actually was going to blow up Chuck. What a Jerk!" _

Shaw on the other hand stares back at Sarah with a strange look too._ "Why has she NOT slept with me? I'm super, he's a nerd!" _ The little part of Sarah's brain that is the adorable psycho is screaming "_I WANT CHUCK REALLY BAD! SHAW YOU ARE ON THE SHORT LIST FOR MY KNIVES FOR WANTING TO BLOW UP MY CHUCK!"_

Casey watched all this and grunts, "_MORON DID SOMETHING MORONIC –NEWS FLASH AT 11."_

Later that night, Chuck and Morgan get ready to play Duck Hunt. The Shadow makes his presence known. "_OH CRAP! I take a break because I can't stand your moaning over Sarah and you had to go and tell MORGAN that you're a SPY!AND YOU TOLD HIM THAT YOU NEVER SLEPT WITH HER!!! What a loss of street cred._

_Now that I saved your butt again with some kung fu flashing, grab me some aspirin and give me that gun. I wanna shoot some ducks.!"_


	2. Chuck vs the Tic Tac

*disclaimers, see ch1

Chuck vs the Tic Tac

Chuck collapsed on the couch and looked back at Casey's apartment "_Casey has a daughter. Oh Crap. A female Casey."_

Casey, however, could not help but sit in his empty apartment and stare blankly at his bonsai and grunt. "_GRUNT – She hasn't moved on, and I have a daughter. Should I … No it's better this way. It's not too late for Bartowski and Walker. Don't make the same mistake I did, kid." _

Sarah waited as Beackman made some finishing touches on the file marked John Casey, "_John, you of all people, you would have been the last one I suspect of betraying me like this."_

_She glanced out the window of the cab. "Washington. Could I be happy here? It's a great opportunity for me, but am I the job like Casey was or.."_ Sarah's internal struggle continues as the AP again puts in her two cents worth. "_I WANT CHUCK REALLY BAD! YOU NUMSKULL GET BACK TO CHUCKAND TELL HIM THE TRUTH. RUNNING AWAY MAKES ME CRAZY!"_

Later that night as Morgan and Awesome slept, the same thought kept going through their mind ."_He knows"_

While Chuck slept, the intersect's AI otherwise known as Shadow finally voices an opinion.

"_OH CRAP! Why have we never looked at his file before? This crappy encryption is really easy to break. Choir boy, lactose intolerant, wet his bed until he was thirteen… WOW!"_


	3. Chuck vs the Final Exam

Chuck vs. the Final Exam

see ch 1 for disclaimers

Casey entered his apartment and went straight for the bottle of whiskey and the two shot glasses that he had put on the table Morgan dropped off. He sat in the hand me down chair that Devon had brought over. He placed his 'gift' gun on the table and hoped that he did the right thing.

Across town, Shaw started setting up the table in Castle with candles and placing the French food on plates. Tonight would be the start of something wonderful.

Sarah sat in her Porsche and wiped away the tears. She was expected for a debrief with Shaw. Chuck, I'm so sorry.... She stayed in the car, reliving what was now the second worse day of her life.

The part of Sarah's adorable brain that was the wild and crazy side, was quiet and for the first time in a long while, had no interest in Chuck.  
Chuck stared out the window as the plane flew into DC. His life was in total chaos, and the thing he was sure of right now he loved Sarah.

Shadow was pacing around his box. All around him was reference material. All useless. For once, the Intersect did not know what to do.


	4. Chuck vs the American Hero

Ep 12 Chuck vs. the American Hero --  
see chapter 1 for notes --

Casey entered his apartment and for the first time in a long time, an honest smile was plastered on his face. He saw the fire in Sarah's eyes the moment that he told her about Chuck's red test. He just hoped that it was not too late.

Sarah looked at Shaw from the passenger s seat as he sped to an unknown location. She could not read him at all. All she wanted was to turn around and see her Chuck. It looked like the only way to do that was to follow this lead. 'Why can't I get a cell signal?' she sighed and hit redial.

Shaw, however, was unreadable, (actually his thoughts were simply something that not only would change the rating of this fan fic but and make it so dark and evil that little children will wake with nightmares for years - therefore they will be omitted).

The Adorable psycho part of Sarah's brain was jumping up and down MY CHUCK, TAKE ME TO MY CHUCK BEFORE A SKANK FINDS HIM!

Chuck slumped into the seat as soon as the General disconnected. 'Oh, God Sarah...'

Shadow was in the library, books upon books on military tactics surrounded him. 'Hold on, Chuck, We'll get her back.'

REVIEW PLEASE, This and anything you read here.


	5. Chuck vs the Other Guy

Chuck vs the Other Guy

See chapter 1 for notes --

Morgan sat next to Casey on the plane ride home. He so wanted to ask a question. 'So Casey, when do I get a CIA badge?' but every time he opened his mouth, Casey would grunt. 'I wonder if anyone tried to figure out what the grunts mean?' and with that he took out his iPhone and got ready to record the next Casey grunt.

Casey, however, cursed himself for not adding first class seats on the list of demands he made of Beckman. Feeling the tap on his shoulder again, he grunted #25109 (I'm trying to sleep, leave me alone or I will throw you out an airlock).

General Beckman sighed as she leaned back in her office chair. She supposed that she should just given them two weeks off. It's not as if they are really fooling everyone.

Chuck pulled the covers over them. "Sarah. I love you."

"Oh Chuck, I love you too, but really shut up and kiss me." And she pulled Chuck s lips back to hers.

The Adorable Psycho dressed in a tight cheerleader outfit with a big C on her chest and was jumping up and down with two pom poms "FINALLY PLOWAGE! GIVE ME A 'P' GIVE ME A 'L'..."

The Intersect in physicalish form, also known as Shadow stepped into another room in his blue police type box . This room looked like a huge library, covering miles and miles. After what seemed like walking for days, he arrived at a set of Shining Golden Doors. He opened them and the slight 'whoosh' of an airlock sound is heard and the smell of stale air comes to his nostrils. He enters to find a room with only a single old red book placed on a golden display case. Taking a deep breath, he walked over and hesitated slightly before he opened the book and read it cover to cover. Once he had closed the cover he placed his right hand on the book 'The Karma Sutra: Upload complete. Have fun buddy!'

OK enough with the no reviews. Let me know that I you are still alive.


	6. Chuck vs the Honeymooners

Chuck vs the Honeymooners --  
See Ch1 for notes --  
General Beckman turned off the video link and sat back in her chair. She barely was able to hold back the smile, something that she really should not be doing. She was the tough task master. The leader. The one who cracked the whip. Really it was 'about damn time'. She picked up the phone.

Get me the Turners.

Chuck laid in bed, and Sarah rested on his chest. 'I could get so used to this,' he thought.  
Sarah was half asleep and she tightened her grip as he shifted. As was becoming her custom, she found she slept better when the last thing she heard before she went to sleep was his nice regular breathing.

'I love this,' she thought.

Casey sat down at his couch and pulled out his empty whiskey bottle. 'Morgan.'

Morgan on the other was re-enacting the fight scene he witnesses today. 'Man those two are so totally awesome together. Wow'

Shadow sat in a large overstuffed chair, his slippered feet dangling over the edge and his wrinkled PJs only half on. Around him were empty Gator-aide containers.

Chuck man, I really did not mean you had to do the WHOLE book at once.

The Adorable Psycho looked incredibility happy, actually bouncing from one end of Sarah's mind to the other. She was so happy. SARAH, REALLY, WAKE UP! YOU ARE WASTING VALUABLE PLOWING TIME!


	7. Chuck vs the Mentors

Chuck vs. the Mentors

Chuck could not help but wonder, as he leaned back from kissing the love of his life, how perfect things were becoming. He knew that her moving in was a bigger step than he first thought. What he thought was even more amazing was the she was willing to try without breaking down the walls that she used to always seemed to put up.

Sarah walked over and picked up the empty bag. Except for clothes, everything she owned fit into the suitcase with room to spare. Looking around, she had done the easy part; now came the hard part. She glanced at the larger case in the corner, a housewarming gift from Casey. Now that she was staying there, he had turned off the surveillance, but upon hearing that she was going to move in, he gave her a suitcase of weapons in order to make sure she always had a gun within the 30 foot rule. Casey had his own 10 foot rule. Now where could she put them so that Morgan won't get into her crap.

Casey was in a rut. He could not believe that Morgan went one-on-one with a tiger. 'Well, what the heck, I've got time since Walker is doing surveillance in Bartowski's pants. Morgan might actually get a backbone"

The Adorable Psycho however was looking at the picture of Sarah and Chuck in the Star Wars outfits. "YOU WASTED ALL THAT GREAT PLOWING TIME FOR WHAT!"

Shadow, however, grabbed a book from the library. "Here it is finally, I really got to defrag sometime." As he took the book marked '10 Ways not to get eaten by a Tiger!' and went off to return it to the proper shelf.

Morgan, on the other hand, filled another bucket with clean water as he took a step back and into another present left by the fur ball.

Looking down at his squishy feet, he felt like crying. "Oh Crap, what did they feet that cat."


	8. Chuck vs the Tooth

Chuck vs. the Tooth

Chuck lay back down and felt Sarah come closer. He had to tell her the truth, but she finally said that she loved him. How could he taint such great news with his potential terrible news. He took a deep breath. _'Could Shaw really be alive?'_

Sarah reached over and pulled Chuck close. Her spy side was telling her that something was off. Chuck was hiding something. Deep down that Chuck was worried. And that scared the crap out of her. But she didn't know what to do. This was new ground. She would not drug, torture, hook up to a lie detector or seduce to get the information. Chuck always knew what to do. Emotions were his strength Not hers. When they have kids then she would be the one to discipline them; Chuck s heart was too kind. She sighed, _'Oh crap sweetheart, tell me that I'm crazy, or tell me how to help you.'_ she thought.

The ADORABLE PSYCHO however had plans of her own. _'Of course your crazy! Crazy for his bod. There are ways to get Chuck to talk, very plowable ways...'_

Shadow was looking through a box of stuff. Comics, action figures and old socks were flying everywhere until he pulled out a box of software marked INTERSECT 2.0

He turned to the side of the box and read out loud System Requirements:

Nerd Smarts (Check),

Six trillion brain cells free (Check and then some),

Trained Spy (OH CRAP).

He opened the box and looked at the manual.

WARNING: NOT MATCHING SYSTEM REQUIREMENTS CAN RESULT IN AN UNSTABLE SYSTEM AND TOTAL FAILURE.

_'OH CRAP, I hate fine print.'_


	9. Chuck vs the Living Dead

Mind's eye

see Chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Chuck vs. the Living Ddead

Chuck closed his computer and looked out the window to see that the sun had started to rise. He went over and took the bottle of Johnny Walker he kept in case of a 'Casey emergency' and poured himself a glass. Writing hisa 'spy will' turned out to be the hardest thing he had to write.

He stared at the laptop. _'Lets hope Sarah and Ellie never have to see it.' _

_*01000011 01001000 01010101 01000011 01001011*_

Sarah tossed and turned. Not only did she sleep better when he was beside her, she was pretty sure what he was doing out there. And as much as she wished she could go out there, there are just some things that just must be done alone. She turned over and hit the pillow for the hundredth time that night.

_*01000011 01001000 01010101 01000011 01001011*_

Like most of the night, John Casey stared at the blank paper on the table. How Bartowski got under his skin he wished he knew. He sat down and picked up the pen 'Alex. , I am your father…"

_*01000011 01001000 01010101 01000011 01001011*_

The adorable psycho (now referring to herself as MRS. CHUCK) was throwing imaginary knives at an imaginary target. 'Nobody, I said NOBODYobody is looking strangely at, touching, harming, hurting, bonking, or plowing My BOYTOY BUT ME! HEAR THAT BRUNETTE SKANKS! BRING IT ON!"

_*01000011 01001000 01010101 01000011 01001011*_

Shadow was fanning himself with a book, "Man, two things I hate: these hot flashes and something telling me my business."

Last one will be coming soon. Having a hard time with it actually but soon.


	10. Subway vs the Ring II

Mind's Eye

Chuck vs. the Subway and Chuck vs the Ring II

A/N This comes after the wake for Orion and before Chuck saw the message and went to the house.

It just seemed to be the perfect place to me to make the group reflection.

And yes for the couple of people who e-mailed me, I am thinking seriously about adding another chapter to Time to Reflect.

Thanks always to Jagged1 who is such an awesome beta. Thanks!

And without further ado.

Ellie observed as John watched his _daughter._ Alex had walked out into the courtyard to go to her car as Morgan trailed behind. _'Daughter. That will take some serious getting used to.'_ Ellie mused. She looked towards her brother and Sarah settled in on the couch. _'Did they really find something real, or are they still lying to each other?"_

She felt comfort as Devon came up behind and held her close. As she closed her eyes, she thought _'Oh Crap, what can change in a day.'_

Devon had followed his wife's gaze and he became calmer than he had been in months. _'Everything's finally out in the open, together as a family, no more CIA, lies or missions. Awesome!'_

Casey headed to his apartment to turn on the surveillance in the parking lot.

Honestly, he was not sure he liked the idea of her and HIM even talking.

As he watched them on the monitor, he realized that he did not really know his daughter at all. Sure they had a few conversations when she served him coffee, but he didn't know her, not really. Now, he was not sure what the future held for him, and more importantly, where he fit in her, and soon, her mother's lives. He turned off the camera. This was not the normal way to learn about a daughter.

Then he grunted, turning them back on again. _'Oh crap, I'm not normal and she's with Grimes!'_

Alex laughed as Morgan just finished telling her a story of when Casey had enough of Jeffster and they somehow got locked inside the cage cuddled up to a stuffed fish. She looked back at her father's door for the hundredth time since he started the tale. _'Oh crap, I have a dad.'_

Morgan knew that look Alex had on her face. He so wanted to say _'Don't freak out...'_

Sarah snuggled up to Chuck as he turned on the TV. She knew that Chuck had told Ellie that he was done with the CIA. She will miss that life, but really there was one choice, Chuck. She loved the regular guy that was far from regular, and always would be.

Chuck became heart warmed as he felt Sarah leaning against him, warm and soft, getting comfortable. He knew he should tell her of the text that he received. His gut told him it was his father's version of a spy will. He would have to go check the computer soon. He just was not looking forward to the days ahead. The text had sent a chill down his spine, which only stopped when he held Sarah close.

And just as if she was reading his mind, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. A kiss full of promise for their future. A kiss full of hope. He looked in her eyes and silently made that promise back to her.

The Adorable Psycho looked in Chuck's two chocolate orbs and started bouncing up and down, clapping loudly as she screamed "A LIFE OF PLOWING HERE WE COME!" with the cutest, craziest smile on her face.

Shadow looked at the blue orbs on the big floating screen, a direct feed from the video input from the host's eyes. He shuddered as he saw the twinkle that he knew was the seriously crazy part of Sarah. He sighed and turned and scanned the stacks of books. He knew three things about Chuck. 1) He will protect the ones he loves, 2) He may have left the CIA, but apparently the spy life is a family business and 3) That crazy part truly cannot get enough. He sighed _'Well at least I can download the Karma Sutra on a regular basis.'_

And that's a wrap for this season.

Now hit review and answer these two questions:

1) I should continue this when SEASON 4 hits our screens.

2) Is it wrong to want to get a 60 Inch TV to just watch Chuck?

oh and vote on my profile page please!


	11. S1E1 Chuck vs the Pilot

This all started with a crappy series of mine called Mind's Eye. It was the last few thoughts of the main characters as well as a few special guests, stated about half way through season 3. Shadow is a creation of Armadillo and the Adorable Psycho is a creation of Wepdiggy. Two much, much better authors then I am. I own nothing of the Chuck universe either.

What I am hoping is to be caught up before season 4 starts, but it's iffy.

And thanks for Jagged1 for the betaing of this crappy work

0101010101010101

Chuck vs the Pilot

Casey tugged on his new green shirt as he stood watch over his (grunt) asset. _'Hopefully, the geek won't last the week before getting himself shot, or make me shoot him. Hmmm, you know I could still do with some pancakes.'_

Sarah stopped and pretended to be looking at some DVDs. '_Well, Walker, this is another fine mess Bryce left for you to clean up.' _She glanced at Chuck's retreating form_. 'I suppose I should tell him that the CIA are going to give me a 'cover job' close to here. Oh crap, I hope it's not that hot dog place. Hmmmm. Oh double crap. What is wrong with me, why do I keep wanting to glance at his butt?'_

Chuck took a deep breath and kept going to the Nerd Herd desk. _'She shot someone, wow..oh.. wow.'_

He sat behind the Nerd Herd desk and with a shakey hand, took a drink from his coffee mug. _'Oh Crap, she's shot people.'_

The intersect 1.0 looked around his new living space. "Wow there is a lot of big empty space up here." He turned completely around in the big black space and a smile came to his lips. Taking a deep breath he shouted "THE SHADOW KNOWS!"Listening to the echo and chuckling, he turned and walked back to the blue box that he arrived in. "I'm going to have a lot of work to do here."

Meanwhile, in the small part of Sarah's brain that she kept locked away, the small part of Sarah that was pure lust, better known as her adorable psycho mode, watched the butt of the departing geek. "Wow, oh wow. I've been asleep for how long and this is what I wake up to. Now that is worth spying on. Come on, Come on you can do it, look at his butt again. You know you want to!"

And with that, the adorable part of her magically produced a throwing knife and started working at her lock.


	12. S1S2 Chuck Vs the Helicopter

S1E2

Chuck vs the Helicopter

Disclaimers are in at the beginning, and re-posted in ch1 See them please.

0101010101010

Standing outside of Sarah's work, Ellie said her good-bye to Chuck and Morgan as she waited for her boyfriend to return with the car._ 'Wow Aces Charles, Aces. I think she is going to change your life, little brother.'_

Awesome kept thinking, _'Awesome bro, she is totally hot.'_

1010101010101

Chuck watched as Morgan looked longingly back at Ellie. _'I wonder if I look at Sarah that way,' _he sighed._ 'Buddy, neither of us have a shot.'_

Chuck, caught up in his own thought, actually misread his friend's look. _'Ohhh.' _Morgan thought '_I need something strong for my stomach. Man she must use those looks to eat out a lot, she can't seriously expect people to eat that.'_

1010101010101

Casey closed the door of Chuck's apartment and headed over to his own. He overheard Chuck and Morgan saying they were headed over to Walker's cover job with his sister and her boyfriend and decided it was the best time to plant a few more bugs.

Grunt (#22 with a side of #16) _'Six months of this before I get to rid myself of this idiot. I better get to shoot a lot.'_

10101010101010

Sarah watched as Chuck and his family walked out of the Weinerlicious. _'He flew a helicopter. A flipping helicopter, he accused me of being a traitor, and he ruined my souffle.'_

She sighed and leaned on the counter._'Bryce, oh crap why him Bryce?'_

She smiled. **'**_He's got guts though, he ate my food after all. But why can't I stop looking at his butt?'_

0101010101010

The Intersect (AKA Shadow) took out an ipad and started a file "TO DO: Figure out how to fly a helecopter" then he dragged out a big screen TV from his blue box, comfy chair and an X-box and popped in a disk' "All work and no play makes Shadow a dull subroutine. Hmmmm, now let's give this guitar hero a try!"

The adorable psycho part of Sarah sighed as she coxed Sarah's eyes to look at Chuck's butt again. "Ooooooohhhhh I soooo want to pinch that..." Once he went out of sight she grabbed a book and a pen and started writing. "Dear diary, today I say a man I'm going to make mine..."


End file.
